Rogue's Gift
by Silver12
Summary: A new mutant joins the X-Men but dosn't stay for long, but when she leaves, she gives Rogue a gift that will last a lifetime. Tjis story takes place in the new cartoon series with a twist.
1. beginings

I don't own any of Marvel's Characters  
  
Silver Is my own creation,If you want to write a story about her, go ahead just let me know so I can read it too...please.  
  
Enjoy  
  
[These things represent mind speaking]  
  
"These are for talking"  
  
{Thought that are for one self}(but can be read)  
  
This story takes place in the new cartoon series, but it is the way that some characters get their famous powers. Enjoy  
  
Blink: "How can you leave us, I mean, we are a team? And on top of that we are not even sure what you power is and you want to go with some strangers?"  
  
Marrow: "I agree, what do we know about this X-Men team and their school, he could be the person that we are fighting against."  
  
The argument goes on with other from the group joining in, but Star walks away from the group and goes towards the lake where a young man is standing near the water alone.  
  
Star: "What's the matter with you, let me guess you don't want me to leave either?"  
  
Gambit: "Non Cherie," He looks deep into her eyes. " I want you to be happy and if dats means you gotta leave me, den you leave, just don't forget Gambit, promise?"  
  
Star: " yes I will remember you, who could forget you?"  
  
She hugs him, "Im going to go now before the gang thinks of 100 reasons for me not to leave, tell them I said good-bye ."She hugs him again, "And Gambit call me when you are near the school please, I will be back someday, bye."   
  
*She transport right there away into the night. The Young man known as Gambit turns back to the lake.*   
  
Present day:  
  
She jumps down from her tree and walks across the road in front of the school. With all her courage she jumps the 9 foot fence that is around the school. She walks in to the tree near the drive way. She waits until all the teenagers leave in their cars before she transports out to the door of the school. She looks at the door and softly knocks on it.  
  
Hank: as he's opening the door "what is it Nightcrawler did you forget your books again?"  
  
Silver, " no I ah....."  
  
Hank: " Your not Nightcrawler." He looks at the young woman, she seams to be nervous, "I must apologies, are you here for the Prof.?"  
  
Silver: " Charles?.. yes I am"  
  
Hank: " please follow me"  
  
Hank brings Silver to the Prof. and then leaves them alone. As soon as he shuts the door he runs off to tell Storm and Wolverine. They all return to the door to listen to what the Prof. is saying. Wolverine is smelling all around the hallway, near the door.  
  
Wolverine: " I can't smell her sent, I don't know which one is hers. There is the sent of a lot of people have walked through here.  
  
* The front door open and the rest of the X-Evolution team came in. Storm, Hank and Wolverine spilt up and run in different directions away from the door.  
  
Scott to Spike: " I hope we get into the Danger Room today."  
  
Spike: " Sure I soo like trying to kill myself daily."  
  
Prof: could everyone gather into the living room please  
  
*Everyone is in the living room waiting for the prof. The Prof. wheels himself in and behind him stands a very pretty girl.*  
  
Scott: {wow man she so sexy}.  
  
Jean: [ you can close your mouth now Scott, she already seen your tonsils.]   
  
Prof: " This is Star Mercer, she is from a runaway group of mutants. She will be staying with us, she wants to be an X-man"  
  
Star "X-woman, if you don't mind"   
  
Logan: " I think she looks a little pale."  
  
Silver: " Im fine I just fell a little crowed, that all."  
  
Prof: " her powers are to absorb and keep for life the powers from other mutants. She, has powers from all the runaway mutants and she is beginning to absorb all of our powers right now."  
  
Rogue: "Well ah leaving before ah curse her."  
  
Silver: " Don't bother," She walks over towards Rogue. "I have the power to absorb powers like you do." She touches Rogue's cheek.   
  
Rogue draws back.: " Ah didn't take ya powers."  
  
Silver: " no when we touch we cancel our powers, we can't absorb from each other."  
  
Rogue: "Oh."  
  
Scott: " Cool, I'll show you to your room if you want, where is your luggage?"  
  
Silver: " Luggage? I don't have any, I have Only what I have on."  
  
Jean: " I'll loan you some of my clothes."  
  
Silver: "Thanks, I think." Eyeing Jean's clothing."  
  
Rogue "You can barrow some of mine it ya like"  
  
Star "Thanks"  
  
*Scott leads Star away from the rest of the group and into the hallway.*   
  
Scott: "Here is your room, Rogue's room is across the hall, Kitty's is to the left of yoursand Jubilee's is to the right. They are younger than the rest of us but they are nice to talk to. By the way how old are you?"  
  
Star: " I think I'm somewhere between 14 to 17 I think. I never really had a birthday party and there wasn't any reason for me to keep track of my age ." She trails off.  
  
Scott: "Oh."  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MONTH,  
  
(Starand Jubilee are in Star's room talking about her getting stronger )  
  
Jubilee: " Have you developed any new powers yet?"  
  
Silver is pulling on a pair Jubilee's pants and then toping it off with a shirt that Rogue would love,"No , not really "  
  
Jubilee: "Me and you got to go to the Danger Room session today the Prof. wants us to join this one."   
  
Star: "When?"  
  
Jubilee: "In an hour"  
  
Star:" I'll be there."  
  
*An Hour Later Rogue, Star, and Jubilee are waiting beside the door to the Danger Room. Rogue is in her suit, Star is in rip off shorts and a form fitting tank, and Jubilee is in a yellow tank and a psir of jean cut offs. They watch the rest of the group walk down towards them. Rogue looks at them with envy, Star with worry and Jubilee just pops bubbles.  
  
  
  
Cyclops" Today we will take turns defending ourselves from each other, it will help to determined each other strength and weaknesses"  
  
Rogue"jus wat I need for ya all ta see how lame my powers really are"  
  
Star"Pip up you been working out, you got some kick ass moves, girl"  
  
Star: {The older x-men go first, Me, Rogue,Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Spyke are not aloud to participate yet, and we won't be able to fight each other.}  
  
*Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, and Beast test each young one sepertaly. Rogue surprises them with some fancy hits. She has great flexibility, but gets put out when Jean lifts her off the ground and Cyclops stuns her. Spyke don't last as long as Rogue. Shadowcat and Kurt last longer that the other two but it is only because the slip past most attacks with their powers. Jubilee stunds them with grace agility and a wicked amout of power, too bad Wolverine tackled her and got her out. Star now stand between the x-men it is her first time in the Danger Room with them.*  
  
{I kept circling the group wondering which one was going to come after me first. I stoped at Jean, she seamed to be studying me very closely. She smiled at me and I felt a tingle inside my head. She was mind reading me, I dug up the powers that I absorbed from her and started to read her mind. She smiled again and I felt my feet coming off the ground. Without really thinking about it I raised my finger up to my temple and thought about pushing her off her feet. The best thing about my powers is that no mater what kind of power I have I have a natural ability to use and control them. Sometimes better than the person that I got them from. Jean fell with a thud onto the ground, when I thought about pushing her, I then persuaded to tickle her giving her aches. Cyclops then hit me with his optic blast, it pushed me up along side the wall. His blast reminded me of Gambit charge power I almost wanted to give up then but I remembered my secret power. I brought both of my arms back, I felt my power flow down to my hands. I put my hands into fists so none of the power would come out. I pulled my hand out palms up towards Cyclops and my silver blast sent him flying past Beast and landed him on the other side of the room. Beast ran past me dodging my attempts of hitting him. My eyes burned red as I sent another shot out of them at Beast.}  
  
Beast: "Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, Kurt, Spyke, Wolverine, a little help is needed."  
  
{Beast tried to get something else out but I transported in front of him. I hit him with a magnetic charge. While he recovered from that I grew a bone from my back, I ripped it out of my skin and used it as a baseball bat on Beast. I used mental force to send him flying into the ceiling. Storm started to push me with her wind and she started a snow storm around me. I raised my hand slowly and a lighting bolt came down from the storm she made and it danced around my finger tips. I looked at Storm and them I pointed my fingers at her the lighting bolt left my fingers and hit Storm in the stomach. It caught her way off guard and then I mentally lifted her up and pushed her away for the rest of the circle. Kurt teleported beside me and before he had a chance to grab me I teleported behind him and I used a fire punch to hit him away from me. Kurt fell down on top of Jean. I quickly turned around and I used my ice powers to turn Kitty and Spyke into an icicle, then I shot a transportation power at them and mentally put them into the hallway. Then I turned to Rogue and I raised the wind around causing her to lose her balance, then I grew out a bone from my arm turned it around my fingers and then tossed it under Rogue's feet. A black hole opened up and she fell through, and then reappeared falling from the ceiling. She landed on top of Cyclops. Wolverine then jumped towards me with his claws out. I jumped out of the way and I look at him so hard for that few seconds before he swing at me again. I started to fight back, my nails grew in response to his claws. Our fight soon turned into a street fight. I shot different types of bombs at him and he still kept getting up. I charged up bits of my bone and threw them at him he still moved around like he wasn't hurt at all. We started to fist fight again, and he picked me up and threw me to the ground. As I fell I felt like I was losing myself before I hit the ground I changed into my cat form. I was back on my feet in a second, I jumped over Wolverine and I started to really beat him up. He was on his knees in seconds, bleeding all over the place. He stood up when I backed off, when he turned to face me I silver blasted him through the steel door. I felt my self slip away, my body was doing what the cat part of me wanted to do , I had no control anymore. The blackness surrounded me.}  
  
The Prof. stoped the program and welled himself in when he saw his x-men lying all about with only one person standing. Star, he knew about the animal inside her, he didn't expect it to come out during this practice. When she turned to look at him with hungry look in her eyes, he knew if he didn't do anything soon as was going to be in trouble.  
  
Prof. [Star come on we need to go into the house to get you some food, here kitty, kitty, kitty.]  
  
The cat formed Star got down on all fours and walked alongside the Prof. wheelchair. They slowly made their way back to the house.  
  
  
  
Jean, "Get off me Kurt, Did you guys see that see was a manic and then she just walked off with the Prof."  
  
*Cyclops was being brought around by Rogue. Kurt gets off Jean and teleports out of the danger room. Jean looks around and see Cyclops and Rogue so close together and flash of envy crosses her face. Beast and Storm walk over to the group.  
  
Kurt teleports back into the room: "Iv think cyke you've should come out here"  
  
Cyclops "sure sure."  
  
* Kurt disappears again *  
  
Cyclops"Where is he gone to?"  
  
Jean"He's in the hallway"  
  
*Cyclops walks over to the door and walks through the hole that Wolverine body put there. Seconds later Wolverine crawls back through the hole*  
  
Wolverine, hoarsely whispers "She's real good." as he sits down to wait for his healing factor to kick in.  
  
Storm, "By the goddess, she's better than good. By the way how far did she send you Logan?"  
  
Wolverine" Would you be surprise if I told you that this an't sweat on my body but water?"  
  
Rogue, " She put ya out to da pool?."  
  
Wolverine "yup, right to the deep end."  
  
Prologue  
  
*In the days that followed Silver stayed around the mansion looking and learning about the house. Meal time was becoming her favourite time because she got to cook with Jean. The danger room with Wolverine was more fun than being in there with Cyclops. She enjoyed being in storms tropical room. She went shopping with Kitty for new clothes and at the mall they met up with Lance. She spent long hours talking to Kurt about his problem with his looks . The prof. loved to learn about her and she like what the prof. tried to teach her during their talks. Learning a little of everything from Beast was fun, in an educational way. But the best at being at the X-mansion was being with Rogue. They talked about everything. Rogue open up to Star and they shared all there secrets. Rogue trusted her so much that she let Star give her a make over . One day while Star was doing Rogue's hair the phone rang in their room. She picked it up and almost dropped it again after she heard who it was.She hung up the phone after an hour long conversation.*  
  
{ Gambit was here! He and the others, they all came to this area. He even has new members.}  
  
* Lost in my own thought I didn't notice Rogue sitting there with the look of concern crossing her face. *  
  
Star:"Rogue can you please call to the others and meet me in the living room."  
  
Rogue:"sure I'm glad to do that for ya, you are going ta tell us what dat phone call was about right?"  
  
Star:"yes I think."  
  
*She watches Rogue her new friend forever leave the room, Star sits on the bed and ponders to herself. She castes a quick glance to the window as if she was considering making a run for it. Then Rogue comes back and pulls her up to her feet and the two girls run out of the room to the briefing room that none of the x-men knew about until today. *  
  
Star:"Are you sure the prof. told you to come up this flight of stairs there is nothing up here..............Well maybe for that big ass door over there."  
  
Rogue:" Tols ya there was more surprise to this house"  
  
*Rogue and Star enters the room and all the x-men are sat down to a long round table with two seats empty. The girls take their seats.*  
  
Prof.:" Rogue tells us that you may have something important to tell us, so when you're ready you may begin"  
  
Star:" I never told you much about my life before I meet you guys, I lived with a group of runaways, all about my age. Anyway we had a leader, my friend for life Remy, he brought us together made all us friends. Remy has now gotten more mutants to join him some has left him but from what he has told me his number out stands yours. But the control they have over their powers are not very strong. He is faced with a problem he needs my help to defeat someone a great evil he told me that goes by the name of Darkstar"  
  
Prof."How did he find them all and does he want help from us also?"  
  
Star:"Remy is a charmer and he can get anyone who believes in what he does to join him. Yes he would like our help, he needs help to train them quickly, which means we have to find them and leave as soon as possible."  
  
Cyclops: "We can't just leave Prof. we have school to go to."  
  
Prof.: "What do you want to do group?"  
  
Rogue:"I want to go and help."  
  
Storm:"I would like to make a different Charles."  
  
Wolverine"I been in the house to long anyway"  
  
Kitty and Kurt at the same time:"I want to go prof."  
  
Prof.:" And you Beast, Jean and Cyclops what would you like to do?"  
  
Jean:" To go and help."  
  
Cyclops."I guess well I'll go someone needs help and we can give it to them"  
  
Beast :" I think it's settled we all go and help"  
  
Prof."How do we find them?"  
  
Star"you're the mind reader, we use Cerbro."  
  
Prof."Kurt teleport me and star, to cerbro room"  
  
*Kurt, takes the prof. hand into his and Star's hand in his other hand and then he drapes his tail around the Prof. wheelchair and then they teleports to cerbro.*  
  
Rogue:"Well what are we waiting for we gotta pack"  
  
* They all leave the room, Meanwhile in the cebro room the Prof. is having trouble finding Remy.*  
  
Prof."I can't seem to be able to pick up on him, Star are you sure he will be using his powers?"  
  
Star:"Yes, let me try please I know what Im looking for"  
  
Prof:" No you are not trained enough yet."  
  
Star:"Did you train when you found out you had powers?"  
  
Prof:" Well no, not at first."  
  
Star:"Well let me try"  
  
* The prof hands her the head set to cerbro and Star places in onto her head. A few moments pass and then a large map of the United States pops up, Star strains to pinpoint the location of her friends. Using the power she acquired from the prof, she points to a location in New York City. Star places the head set down.*  
  
Star:"They are in that part of the city?"  
  
Prof:"It's going to be hard to find them."  
  
Star:" No its not, once I'm close enough to Remy my link with him will pick up and I will be able to pinpoint his location"  
  
Prof"You guys should get going I'll tell cyclops what will be needed"  
  
Star"Your not coming? Never mind, thanks for everything Prof., I'll keep them safe."  
  
Star"By the way why wasn't Jubilee in the brefing?"  
  
Proff" She's not ready, to go."  
  
Star"But she got great moves."  
  
Proff"no"  
  
Star"fine c-ya"  
  
Prof."Good bye"  
  
**Downstairs**  
  
Star"Remy is in New York and that's where we are going"  
  
Cyclops receives prof. mental messages"Lets suit up and go"  
  
Star"Rogue, Kitty can you two come over hear"  
  
Rogue"What for?"  
  
Kitty"Like were supposed to be getting ready"  
  
Star"I know but I think we are going to need more help"  
  
Kitty"Like who?"  
  
Star"The brotherhood"  
  
Rogue"They won't help us"  
  
Star"Well see"  
  
* Rogue and Kitty watch in shock as Star grows a bone out of her knuckles, she cracks it off and starts to twirl it between her fingers. Then she throws it away from her but it does not touch the floor. A giant black portal opens up in front of them. Grabbing her friends Star jumps through the black whole pulling her friends behind her. Away from the x-mens house and over to the brotherhood home the portal opens up and the three girls fall out of it and onto the lawn.*  
  
  
  
Star{ I can't see how Blink could always get that right. }  
  
*The three of them walk up to the door and they push Kitty to knock onto it. The door opens.*  
  
Lance" Kitty! Why are you here? Hi Rogue!" He looks at Star and nods  
  
Star" I need your help, but... I thought there was more than one person in the brotherhood."  
  
Lance" There are "  
  
* Pietro comes up to the door followed by Toad and Blob.*  
  
Lance" This is Pietro Toad and Blob"  
  
Star"Nice to meet you"  
  
Rogue" Sorry ta interrupts but we gotta hurry up"  
  
Star" We the X-men, the Runaways and the Morlocks need your help, we need your qualities."  
  
Pietro"Why dude"  
  
Star"Because if we do not help them we could all die, not just the humans but ALL of us. This is all I know so that's all I can tell you."  
  
Pietro"No way am I helping the x-Geeks"  
  
Lance"I'll help Kitty"  
  
Rogue:"PLEASE........."  
  
Pietro Toad and Blob "No way!"  
  
* They all look at each other and then to the ground*  
  
Pietro"I'll help you guys just don't make work with Evan"  
  
Star"I'll try to do that for you, thank you"  
  
Rogue"Look are ya coming or not cause we need ta do now"  
  
*They all walk over to the black hole in the sky*  
  
Star" When I go through, this portal will stay open for 7 seconds so try to hurry up and get through"  
  
*Star gives Rogue and Kitty an leg up and then she lifts herself through the hole. Bob pushes the other boys through the hole than he lifts himself through it.  
  
The crowd of kids spill out onto the floor in the mansion.*  
  
Logan"Hey what are they doing here? where did you go?"  
  
Star " I open an portal and brought then here to help us, anyway we only been gone for 30 seconds"  
  
* Rogue and Kitty runs to their rooms to get dressed. Logan gives Star her outfit and phases into it and out of her own clothes. Logan returns with some suits for the boys much like their own but done x-men style. When they were all dressed that all meet each other in the front porch**  
  
Cyclops"Wolverine and Star"  
  
Star" Silver, I would like to use that for my code name"  
  
Cyclops"Wolverine and Silver you two take the bike and get a head start and tell us when you found them, It's getting dark so you wont have to worry much about cover"  
  
* The two of them leave the house*  
  
Cyclops"Jean you take Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver and Toad in the x-jet"  
  
Jean" Come on gang lets move out!"  
  
*Jean, Kurt and Toad leave for the hanger*  
  
Kitty" like, good bye Lance"  
  
*Lance looks like he was going to lose his puppy, and there is a awkward silence. Pietro sees her shyness races over and picks her up in his arms*  
  
Pietro "Show me the way kitty cat"  
  
Cyclops"Storm you take the X-copter with Avalanche, Spyke and Rogue"  
  
Storm"By the goddess we will be gone"  
  
Rogue"Ya all heard da lady now lets move em out!"  
  
Cyclops" Me and Blob and Beast will take the x-jeep now move out!"  
  
*Meanwhile Silver is on the back of Logan's bike giving him direction around the city*  
  
Silver"Turn left"  
  
Wolverine"left?"  
  
Silver"yes"  
  
*After a while they come across a old abondom warehouse*  
  
Silver"Stop here"  
  
Wolverine"This it?"  
  
Silver" Yes I believe it is, I can feel him now"  
  
Wolverine" Well aren't we going in?"  
  
Silver" no.......I'm afraid I'll go in their and find out that my other friends are all dead"  
  
Wolverine" There is only one way to find out about that.....wait can you hear that?"  
  
Star"It's another bike coming this way."  
  
Wolverine"It's a Special Edition Niga Bike."  
  
Star"so?"  
  
Wolverine"That Jube's bike."  
  
the bike pulls up becide them and the rider pulls off her helmet and sure enough it was Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun."  
  
*They walk to the door and Silver knocks on the door three times, Remy opens the door and smiles at her*  
  
Remy"I felt you"  
  
Silver"I been feeling you too"  
  
Remy"Who's your friend?"  
  
Silver"This is Wolverine, and Jubilee"  
  
Remy"Wolverine.....what kind of name is dat, what was ya mama tinking."  
  
""Snikt!!""  
  
Silver"Remy it's our code name like mine is Silver, his real name is Logan, we all use our code names more than our real ones"  
  
Remy"sorry"  
  
Wolverine"Sure bub"  
  
Silver"Well where is everyone?"  
  
Remy"Before dat petite Silver I've missed you"  
  
Silver"I missed you too my dear Gambit"  
  
Wolverine"Gambit I thought his dame name was Remy "  
  
Silver"Code names Wolverine, code names"  
  
Wolverine" I hear something coming"  
  
Silver "Companies coming"  
  
Gambit" who?"  
  
Silver"My reinforcements"  
  
* The X-men and the brotherhood enter the warehouse*  
  
Silver"Guys this is Remy or Gambit as we will call him. Gambit the red hair one is Jean, the guy with the glasses is Cyclops, the big guy next to him is Blob, there's Avalanche, Quicksilver and down there is Toad. The big blue furry guy is Beast, the smaller blue furry guy is Nightcrawler, Shadowcat is next to Jean and the girl over their off to her self again is Rogue the one I have been telling you about and Spyke is just coming in now.  
  
Gambit"Hullo..."  
  
Silver"Bring everyone out Gambit"  
  
Rogue"Ah thought we was suppose ta meet people all ah see is you"  
  
Gambit"If you would like it I could let you meat a very important member of my team personality"  
  
Rogue"Who?"  
  
Silver"Gambit she do not want to see your member! We did not come head to see you make a pass at her just to get some skin!"  
  
Gambit"Sorry"  
  
Cyclops"Look Gumbo"  
  
Gambit"Gambit"  
  
Wolverine"If he wants to call you Gumbo let him, Gumbo"  
  
Cyclops"WE came here to help you will you let us?  
  
A voice from nowhere,"Gambit quit playing games and get it over with!"  
  
Gambit"oui"  
  
Silver"You heard him come out now."  
  
As Blink drops from the ceiling"Star I missed you!"  
  
Silver" I missed you too!"  
  
*Marrow walks out for the shadows*  
  
Silver"Girl you look great! All toned up, I like the back spikes"  
  
Marrow"I can always get then to grow back there"  
  
* Spyke stare at her, taking in her appearance*  
  
Silver"I want to see everyone Gambit, tell them to come out please."  
  
Gambit"Come out guys it is safe"  
  
*The x-men are stunned as a groups comes out of the shadows, fall from the ceiling and some even come up from the floor*  
  
Gambit" You x-men and Silver I would like you to meet, Angel, Multiple, Iceman, Sunspots, Cannonball, Berzker, Magma, Chamber, Skin, Colossus, Havok, Cable, Bishop, and Mimic. That takes care of the guys now for da ladies. First of all this is Blink, Marrow, Husk, Polaris, Domino, Psylocke, Dazzler, Penance, Boomer, Lava, Wolfbane, Meggan, Sunfire, Nocturnal, Lady M, Psyche, Sage, Shard, and Reyes. That's be it folks.  
  
Silver"There are people missing. REMY WHAT Happen to them."  
  
Gambit"Im sorry Cherie but Nighthawk, Catlin, Siryn, Magik and Wasp all died just after you left.  
  
Silver: gasp:  
  
Gambit"And Scarlet, Ice or the White Queen as she now calls herself, Vertigo and Thrisian all left to join the Darkstar."  
  
Silver"I need to lie down"  
  
Marrow"Don't do that to yourself stand up and fight it"  
  
* The x-men start talking to the other mutants. Nightcrawler "Bamphs" over to where Nocturnal was too but when he got there she was gone. He bamphs back and she was there, they started their own conversation. Everyone was getting along fine until an fire bolt came through the wall and started to catch everything of fire. *  
  
Gambit"Everyone down into the tunnels"  
  
* Groups of mutants flow into different directions dragging some of the x-men with them. The x-men are led to a tunnel that leads down all the way into the swearers where the morlocks live. * 


	2. the end

Still Don't own anything. I will one day, right after I domnate the world.  
  
*cough *cough* on with the story  
  
*The run for the tunnels was crazy and out of control. I the untouchable one ended up with Gambit. He took me and some other runaways down into a tunnel that was narrow and dark Jubilee light up the passage way with her power over plasma energy. She told me that when she forced it her power could be really destructive. Every couple of feet they would turn around and make the tunnel cave in. *  
  
*Silver, Blink, Marrow, Nocturnal, Kurt and a bunch of other mutants teleported to the morlocks tunnel*  
  
Silver"Blink who is Darkstar?"  
  
Marrow"Don't you go worrying about that now, we gotta wait until the others show up"  
  
Kurt"Iv Vould like to know vou this Darkstar is?"  
  
Silver"Guys don't lie to me. I know you are because I can read you thoughts, who is it?"  
  
Blink"She's . . . "  
  
Marrow"You"  
  
Nocturnal"Well she looks likes' you"  
  
Blink"but she's not you"  
  
Marrow"She just fucking looks like you, which makes it hard to kill her"  
  
Nocturnal" We weren't going to call you but she demanded it or she was going to destroy the world"  
  
Blink"She just looks like you but she's all evilly"  
  
Kurt"Evily?"  
  
Silver"She's me" She slumps to the floor, "Am I missing something."  
  
* Meanwhile in the tunnel with Rogue and Gambit*  
  
Rogue" Ah tink were lost Mr. Gambit."  
  
Gambit" Gambit is good chere, if you want petit you can call me slave."  
  
Rogue"Spare me please, do ya not know dat if ya touch me I could knock you out cold"  
  
Gambit"You're power cherie is not as developed as Star's?"  
  
Rogue"no"  
  
Gambit" She knocked me out the first time I seen her, and I don't mean by her look petite"  
  
Rogue"Really?"  
  
Gambit"Oui, she had no control either and when I saw her she tripped, I went to help and then fell into coma"  
  
Rogue"How long were you out?"  
  
Gambit"Two month I think, I was really well rested after dat."  
  
Rogue"How can you be so .........cool about it?"  
  
Gambit"jus don't tink bout it, neither does Star, She didn't like it at first, but she got ova it. Now she has my sense of style, my flair and all de good stuff."  
  
Rogue"What did she do while ya was out?"  
  
Gambit"Took me to her home with Blink. They recruited, Nocturnal, Marrow, and some of the other gals. When I came too I had quite a gang to lead."  
  
Rogue"Wadda mean?"  
  
Gambit"Star, recuited people for me to lead, it was what I wanted to do before I passed out."  
  
Rogue"Oh"  
  
* Up to the surface in the Warehouse*  
  
Darkstar"Scarlet where is SHE?"  
  
Scarlet"My Queen, I do not know."  
  
Darkstar"I thought you said that they would be here."  
  
Scarlet"This is where they planed on staying until the girl showed up."  
  
Darkstar"Well I do not see them, they must be gone. Dammit!, I want her now, I need her POWER!"  
  
Vertigo."My fellow lady, Do not fret."  
  
Thrisian."True, anyway their on the south wall lays the remains of a door way that seams to lead down."  
  
Scarlet. "What do you plan on doing to this girl?"  
  
Darkstar" Lets just put it this way, she will never leave my side for the rest of my life."  
  
*Back in the tunnel with Rogue and Gambit*  
  
Rogue. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Gambit"Oui"  
  
Rogue."IN English please."  
  
Gambit."yes"  
  
Rogue"Well were is our team?"  
  
Gambit"What team?"  
  
Rogue"Our team," She looks him in the eye, "The X-Men ,Runways, and the Morlocks, our team."  
  
Gambit"Our team dat sounds nice."  
  
*Rogue looks around as the rest of their tiny group splits apart and she spots Star, and some others on the other side of the large tunnel.*  
  
Rogue"LOOK!!"  
  
Gambit"Silver." They run over to where she is. "Were you followed?"  
  
Silver"we transported and teleported here. We were going to go back and get more people but we were afraid that the tunnels were going to be blocked."  
  
Gambit"I understand."  
  
Nocturnal"Oh guys, look everyone is coming out now."  
  
*The large space was soon filled with mutants, everyone was talking excitly about things that have been going on over the new when suddenly the earth started to shake, and pieces started to fall.*  
  
Silver" All the tetapaths, form a proactive bubble around us now."  
  
Jean"gotcha"  
  
*All the telepathes from different groups, including Silver moved towards the edges of the huge group and used their powers to keep anything from falling on the rest of the group.*  
  
Marrow shouts over the noise"Silver get your ass in here, with me we can't let her get you"  
  
Blink"The rest of the telepaths can keep it up with out you"  
  
Gambit"We can't lose you"  
  
*The violent shakes of the earth above them vibrates into the ground below them. The unsettling throwd everyone off balence. Lance finds himself covered by the bodies of other mutants to protect him. The feeling of being cared for by people other that the brotherhood and Kitty, makes him think deeply, and the wish to do something to help triggers a thought into his head. He forces all his energy into keeping the movement of the ground below him from moving. Slowly it works, not only can he make the earth move he can make it stop. Everyone who has been knocked down regains their balance and Lance keeps forcing on the stillness of the ground even though the ground above them was falling apart. There was even light coming through. Them Darkstar finally burst through the last bit of groung and she see's and massive group, only one in pictural catches her eye and she is being lead away from her.*  
  
*Down in the underground tunnel*  
  
Silver"She looks just like me."  
  
Marrow"Girl get down and quit yappin"  
  
Wolverine"What the flammin hell is that?"  
  
Storm"Is this some type of illusion?"  
  
Nocturnal"It's no illusion, we must get rid of her."  
  
Wolverine"No prob"  
  
Darkstar"So you think Mr. Short-n-Stumpy that you can stop me, ME of all people. Com on and try it.  
  
*Wolverine lunges up at her bouncing off walls and pillars to get close to her. Just as he is about to reach her, she pulls back her arms and everyone anticipates what going to happen next. Wolverine nears her and she let a small amount of power lose, Wolverine is flung back towards earth with such force that he passes the main tunnel and goes through three more layers of tunnel before stopping. Gambit not missing a beat charged up eight cards and six small rocks and he thrown them at her she shrieked and her skin sizzled.*  
  
Marrow"Jean, Kitty, and the morlocks best healer get down there!"  
  
Kitty"I'll phase the three of us down there its to dark to just jump"  
  
Marrow to Silver, who is underneath her."Girl if you don't stop squirming I'll rest all my weight on you."  
  
Silver"Hmph Err Ahhg."  
  
As Gambit dodged a silver smash he let out his battle cry"Mon du are you going to attack yet."  
  
Rogue,"Marrow I'll watch her you go with the others."  
  
Rogue watched the whole group go after Darkstar. A lot of the morlocks and runaways got hit soon after they started to fight. Some got forced just as far and Wolverine. Jubilee was right about her power when it was forced it was quite powerful. She watched Gambit fluid motions they were so quick and sufficent. She pushed Silver further into a corner to keep her from seeing some of her friends get hurt.  
  
Rogue"Is your beam as powerful as her?"  
  
Silver"no"  
  
Rogue."Oh SHIT, Silver move" She turned around and shoved Silver out of the corner.  
  
Silver"NO!!!!!"  
  
*Rogue turned around just as a silver beam hit her in the chest driving her through the wall and into a chamber behind the wall. Silver looked through the hole in the wall with was a thick as Wolverine was wide. Rogue was lying there she was moving be it seamed to be very slowly. She turned away form Rogue just in time to see Marrow's limp body come flying at her.Knocking her down .*  
  
Marrow"Star don't let her merge with you, she will control you and use you and your power to destroy the earth."  
  
Marrow then passed out on me, I didn't know what she massage meant, how can someone merge with me. I looked back to the fight, my friends were risking their lives for me. My eyes wandered around the ground where every one who was hurt was lying to. I saw two strange girls craw their way through the rubble towards each other. Once they touched fingers I saw the join as one and become Lady M. Merge was echoing through my head, I glance down at the unconsciousness Marrow and then back up to my other half, and it dawn on me and I knew what I had to do.  
  
Silver"STOP!"  
  
Darkstar."Why?"  
  
*Everyone backs away form the two women and they go to help clear away the people lying on the ground.*  
  
Silver"Your hurting my friends" She looks around for Gambit and she finds him carring Rogue to a healer.  
  
Darkstar"What are you planing to do child?"  
  
* Silver looked up at Darkstar and with out histation silver smashed her.*  
  
Darkstar"That tickled"  
  
*Silver looked at the remanding mutants that seamed strong enough to face Darkstar. She mentaly told them to hit her with all they got as soon as she dissaperaed. Silver then teleported to a beam behind Darkstar. She didn't get a chance to turn arond to look for Silver when she was bomberded with an array of attacks. Jublee pushed herself mentaly to accolmish the most detructive things she could with her powers that after one last hit to Darkstar she passed out cold into Wolvernes arms. Jean hit her with multiple mental balst. Cyclops took of his visor and let his beams go at full force. Gambit charged the air around him and pushed it towards Darkstar. Storm genrated lighting to hit Darkstar. After about fifteen miutes of this they all stoped and to their and Star asment Darkstar still stood there floating in the air. She similed to the puny group below her. As began to genrate energy to her hand to end their lives. Silver saw her do this and she left her hiding place and flew into the air with all the powers that she had showing. The claws that grew out of her knuckles dug into the back of Darkstar.*  
  
Darkstar"What the hell?"  
  
Silver"This is the ends bitch."  
  
Darkstar"You wish"  
  
*A silver light surouded the two girls, and screams could be heard. The group below them watched as Star was being pulled into Darkstar body*  
  
Gambit"NO petit....."  
  
The light all of a sudden became blinding and when it died down to a soft glow everyone saw Darkstar being absorbed into Silver's body.  
  
Darkstar"NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silver screams as the pain rushes into her body memories that was not her own but did belong to her rushed into her brain. She saw all the damage the her other half did and knew that their was no way she could live with that part of her inside her. Everything went black.  
  
Gambit looked around and them back up at Silver, her body was floating limply in the air above him. Even in the pitch blackness that surrounded everyone he could see perfectualy. He look down at the beauty he was holding in his arms, when a sudden movement caught his eye. Without thinking he lay down Rogue and ran for his life, Silver was falling, fast. He slid his body underneath her and caught her with ease. She was limp and cold. He ran back to the X-men.They did not see him coming everything was still to black to see. Suddenly Gambit was beside the team.  
  
Gambit"We need a fire we need light"  
  
No sooner than it was said that all the mutants with the power over fire gave the tunnle a hazy glow.Battered bodies walked through the rubble picking up those that could not walk. Morlocks, Runaways and the X-men all helped each other toward Gambit.  
  
Cyclops"Is she.....?"  
  
Gambit"I do not know"  
  
Marrow."Check"  
  
Jean."She is still alive, just resting"  
  
  
  
Silver stirs and at first her face appears disorted and her eyes glow red but she blinks and they go back to normal.  
  
Silver"Help me up Remy."  
  
Gambit helps her into a sitting position. She sways back and forth for a bit. She stops swaying when she opens her eyes.  
  
Silver" I can stay long."  
  
Gambit"Why?"  
  
Silver"Because I have Darkstar inside me and I cannot control her for long."  
  
Gambit tries to say something but Rogue slids an hand over his mouth.  
  
Silver: sighs "Remember life is a gift cherish it and always reach for something that just out of reach, one day you will get it"  
  
With that said she stand up and looks around at everyone, they all fell her at the edges of their minds. Wolverne even lets her into his mind. She then float back up into the air and looks down on to them.   
  
Silver"Jean, your life is going to be hard you will lose all gain some and do some great things with you life but you keed to share you feelings more." With that Silver turned into a giant fire ball. The ball itself turned into a fire bird and it flew from Silver down towards Jean it circle her and then flew inside her body.  
  
Jean lifted off the ground and then landed softly beside cyclops. Jublee was then lifted off the ground the colured paff the she controled surrounded her, and then a blue light came from silver and went stright into her eyes. Jublee landed and then look at Storm Jublees eyes were so blue they twinkled in different colours.  
  
Silver" Jublee your powers are great and with the energy that I gave you, you will end up to be someones only hope sometimes."  
  
Silver then turned to Marrow and with the look of an eye Silver gave the power to control the bone growth to her. Everyone watched as the bones on Marrow's face and back slowly sink into her skin. While everyone was watching Marrow no one notised Silver's eyes turn red again. When they looked back to her she was engaged in a conversation with herself.  
  
Darkstar"What the hell are you doing ?"  
  
Silver"Destroying myself so you can't hurt anyone."  
  
Darkstar."Why you fucking bitch!"  
  
Silver" Shut-up!"  
  
With those last words out her eyes faded and Star came in control again. She looked down at Gambit and Rogue. And a tear escaped her eyes.  
  
Silver"Rogue whould you take care of him for me?"  
  
Rogue."Yeal, I would"  
  
Silver."Good"  
  
Silver was lighten up with a white light and that white light slowly left her and went and covered Rogue in it, then it left her and went to Gambit. When the light faded Silver looked so old and weak that Jean became afraid that she would fall so she used her powers to hold her up and when she did that she heard a mental sigh. Silver was crying more now and the help that Jean gave her was the only thing that was keeping her up in the air. She shifted her position in the air so she could produce a silver beam. When the power came down to her arms instead of keeping her hands in fist she put them open palmed on her chest, when the power was great enough Silver dissapered, and little sparkles floated down on top of the group of mutants.  
  
Gambit "She is all gone now"  
  
Cyclops stand up and survayes the whole group"Anyone who needs a home is welcome at the instute"  
  
Gambit, Looks at Rogue and them back to Cyclops "I think I am in need of a home"  
  
Rogue smiles and dives towards Gambit giving him the first hug she ever gave to anyone. During their hug her cheek brushes aganst his.  
  
Gambit "You did not take my powers"  
  
Jean"Silver gave some of us powers, Rogue now has the ability to touch."  
  
The X-men smiled at the gothic Rogue and wondered what will happen to her look when they get home. As the tired group starts to crawl out of the tunnel they spilted into different groups. Most of the Runaways leave to go with the X-men and most of the Morlocks go back down into another tunnel. Marrow leaves the Morlocks and Runaways to join the X-men.Angel, Multiple, Iceman, Sunspot, Cannonball, Berzker, Magma, Wolfbane and Boom Boom all join the X-men team. Sage takes some of the young ones that she has grown close too to her home in Canada to teach them the finer arts of teamwork. The ones that she took with her was Shard, Lady M, Psyche, Dazzler, Penance, Husk, Polaris, Chamber, Skin, Colossus, Bishop. Blink and her friends say they have their own thing to do in another part of the world and they would return as soon as the can to the instute, Havok, Cable, Mimic, Lava, Meggan, Sunfire, Nocturna all went with her. Domino left to go home, Reyes left to become a full time doctor, and Psylocke, wanted to become a teacher at the instute.  
  
Present Day July 23 2006  
  
Rogue"So Star you wanted to know how you got your name and why we celerbrate June 3."  
  
Gambit"Do you understand pendant"  
  
Star"I think I do daddy, you named me afta the lady that gave mommy da ability to touch."  
  
Gambit"Oui"  
  
Star"And you celerbrate June 3 because dats da day she died and we got a bigger family"  
  
Rogue"yes, Star Mercer died June 3 1999"  
  
Gambit" So princess did you get you birthday wish?"  
  
Star"Yes, I did."  
  
Enter The X-men family all loaded down with birthday presents.  
  
Marrow"So how's our little girl today?"  
  
Star"Silly aunt Sarah Im not a little girl anymore Im six!"  
  
Storm."My! soon will be fitting you with you own suit."  
  
Cyclops."Unless it is all ready done."  
  
Star."What you got me a suit!"  
  
Cyclops"Don't look at me. Try your puppy dog eyes over to uncle Logan"  
  
Star"Uncle Logan!..... Did ya did ya?  
  
Logan."Yep kid,I got ya yer own suit Jubs helped me get you size."  
  
Star"Thank you thank you, Aunt Jublee, Why do ya have dat big ring on ya finger?"  
  
Deniece"Yeal mom I been wondering that too?"  
  
Jublee"I have this ring on my finger because Logan gave it to me."  
  
Gambit"Mon Du you proposed Logan!"  
  
Logan."Yes I proposed, swamp rat."  
  
Star"Quit calling daddy swamp rat, poo poo head."  
  
Cyclops."Guys settle down if not you will ruin her birthday"  
  
As they settle in to the party mood and sing happy birthday to a sweet six year old you can't help but smile.   
  
To Deniece this was the best life she could have, she got her mother back changer her past, got a new daddy and hopefully a new sibiling will be on it's way soon. 


End file.
